


Letters from Blue Lions

by Ndddd97



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Annette Week (Fire Emblem), During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Gen, Letters, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndddd97/pseuds/Ndddd97
Summary: Annette received five anonymous letters and found out the content within.
Kudos: 3





	Letters from Blue Lions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Annette Week. Day 1 Prompt: Letter.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Castle Dominic, Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, 1183

“Letters for you, Lady Dominic” A old servant spoke up as the orange-haired woman, who was reading a book at her small desk, turned to look at the servant holding the envelopes in her hands. 

“Oh letters for me? You don’t have to go get them Edna but I appreciate the help” She stood up and walked up to the servant as she took the envelopes after the servant handed to her.

“It’s my pleasure, Lady Dominic. But please do get some sleep my Lady, it’s very late into the night” The servant advised, noticing how late it was for the orange-haired woman to read a book, especially at this hour with the dark sky present outside the arched windows.

“Don’t worry about me, Edna. I will go to sleep once I finished reading the book. And please, call me Annette” Annette reassured to the servant with her cheerful tone as she furrowed her brow, frowning at her usual behavior of reading late in the night but she smiled nonetheless.

“If you say so, My Lady. Have a good night, Annette” The servant bowed to her and left to the servant quarter where she would spend the night sleeping with other servants of the small castle Dominic.

“Good night to you too, Edna” The woman closed the door to her bedroom and went back to the small desk of her bedroom. Her bedroom was an ordinary noble bedroom with a large bed with wooden frame with frilly curtain hanging from the wooden beams mounted from the bed frame, large arched windows overlooking the sky, wooden furniture with coat of paint reflecting its lavish quality. Annette sat down at her desk and lay them out onto her desk as she counted inspected the envelopes, each individual one. Five envelopes, all with wax seals on them and no name attached to them as she was puzzled by the sudden large number of envelopes sent to her.

"Why so many letters sent to me?" Grabbed one of the envelopes, she carefully opened the enveloped with the seal still intact and removed the letter as she read the letter with the candle being the only source of light, illuminating the desk area.

* * *

_ How are you doing during these time of war, my dear friend Annette? I hope you are well after what's going on at the monastery two years ago. A terrible sight to see it happened but everyone managed to survive the invasion, including us too. _

_ As for me Annette, I retreated to my merchant father’s home in Fhirdiad and helped him with his business. It was lonely and cold here in the capital coty, I missed everyone from our old class, his Highness and you as well. _

_ I will be seeing you all at the monastery during its Millenium Festival like we promised to each other. I hope that everyone is well and there for his Highness and the professor. _

_ I'm sorry for writing this letter so late to you Annette. And I'm very apologize for argument we had at the town two years ago. _

_ Mercedes von Martritz _

* * *

Annette covered her mouth with shock and surprise as she read the letter, written by Mercedes with her genuine hand-writing. It was such a relief to hear her best friend, Mercedes, still alive and well after their separation during the Empire's invasion at the monastery. From there, realization came to her as she looked over to the envelopes and wondered if all of them came from her classmates as well. She decided to find out herself as she opened all the envelopes and read them all.

* * *

_ I'm sorry for writing to you sooner, Annette. Things got really bothersome quick at my territory. Don't worry about me, we were about to push off the major western nobles' army that supported Cornelia's Dukedom with my brothers' help and the backing support from neighboring nobles. _

_ The territory took major damage from the ensuing invasion, but thanked to my brothers and the nobles' support, the territory was able to recover. Not as much as we expected but we will continue the work to restore our territory Galatea in these dire time of war. _

_ Once things settled down, I will return to the monastery to meet you all and hope that his Highness is still well and alive. _

_ Ingrid Brandl Galatea _

* * *

_ Dear Annette, I hope that this letter gets to you before any Imperial found out. I’m alive and well, and I miss you guys so much. I returned home and served under House Rowe there, but I quickly left when I found out House Rowe had pledged their allegiance to the Empire. I’m currently hiding in a territory called Gideon to avoid the Imperial troops looking for me. _

_ I’m sorry for not writing the letter sooner to you, but I will definitely see you all at the monastery. I’m excited to meet you all and the professor and his Highness too. _

_ Ashe Ubert _

* * *

_ How are you doing on your end, Annette? I’m fine here at my home territory though it was bothersome to fend off the noble supporting Cornelia’s new Dukedom. Don’t worry about me, you old pal Sylvain still doing fine and well. _

_ Sorry for not writing sooner, things were quite hectic here in Gautier with the Sreng and the opposing nobles. But don’t worry, once things settle down I will come to see you all at the monastery. Hoping that his Highness and the professor still alive. _

_ Sylvain Jose Gautier _

* * *

Opening the last envelope, the tone was shifted quickly from friendly pleasantry to depressing news regarding the state of Faerghus and his Highness as she read the letter… written by Felix.

* * *

_ The situation here at Faerghus is much dire than we expected it to be. We fought hard against the opposing army and managed to push them back, but we suffered too many lost in the end. Too many to be counted, and with subsequent invasions I’m afraid that we may lost Faerghus soon. _

_ My father is looking for his Highness as we speak despite the constant warning I gave him. How many times I have to get into that skull of his that it’s futile to be looking for the boar. He’s not the same person we all knew and loved during our time at the monastery, he’s now a beast craving for blood and death whenever he walks. It’s too late for him to change back now, once a boar he will be always a boar. _

* * *

Reading the letter brought sadness to Annette as she remembered how broken Dimitri has become. From a kind and gentle soul to a beast craving for blood, everyone were horrified to see the change before them. But they still held onto hope that his Highness will be in good health and in a good mental state when they met again at the monastery, and hopefully with the professor there as well. She continued to read the letter hoping that the rest was depressing like the first part.

* * *

_ But I do admit that I felt lonely during the past two years separating from you all. Yes, I do have feelings you know, I’m not some kind of emotionless being or a statue like the professor. And I’m, I will regret telling you this, expecting you all at the monastery but don’t expect me to exchange pleasantries among you all. _

* * *

She giggled and smiled upon knowing that Felix did care for all of them behind that tough outer shelf of his. Reading all these letters made her much more relief and relaxed that everyone was well and alive after the separation, but quickly saddened to see that the one missing were Dimitri and Dedue, especially what happened to Dedue. Despite the grief she felt, she continued to push forward and move on with her friend's encouragement. She noticed a section of the letter folded back, right after last paragraph she read as she unfolded and found a last paragraph written by him.

_ "Why he hid this part of the letter?" _ She wondered and read the last paragraph to find out why he folded it away.

* * *

_ And I do confess that I miss your voice and your singing too. Don’t tell anyone I wrote that in that letter. _

_ Felix Hugo Fraldarius _

* * *

“Y-You are evil, Felix!!!!” She shouted, blushing red on her cheeks as she read the last part of the letter with embarrassment and shock. Felix wished that he hadn’t written that part in because she will give him an earful from her when they met at the monastery.

  
  



End file.
